


One For The Team

by Ladytalon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (shut up that's totally A Thing), F/M, First Time, Humor, Jack Morrison the Sex Mentor, Kink Meme, Loss of Virginity, Not Romance, Prompt Fill, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tender Sex, ill-timed Dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana's off her game and when Jack finds out why, he decides to take one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One For The Team

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the [Overwatch Kink Meme](https://overwatch-kink.dreamwidth.org/679.html?thread=198311#cmt198311).

He’d thought it a fluke, the first time he’d seen D.Va needlessly abandon her mech. The next time, it had been no less a surprise but there’s been a third _and_ fourth instance within the span of only ten days…something’s wrong, and Jack needs to step in before someone gets killed. “You wanna explain about today?” he asks, dropping down to a crouch beside her.

She shrugs it off with her typical good humor. “Just making it interesting for my subscribers.”

“Hana.” Jack doesn’t add anything more than her name, but she gets the message clearly enough.

“I don’t…I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Tough shit, kid – you almost got yourself killed today, and it’s not the first time. We have to depend on each other to make it through the missions, so you’d better start talking about it; problems don’t get fixed if you ignore them.”

Hana bites her lip, looking impossibly young. “You’ll laugh.”

“I won’t.”

So she takes a huge gulp of air, and tells him what’s wrong. Jack has always found himself in the role of mentor, for one reason or another, but this is something he’s never quite faced before. “I can’t even look at him now after he laughed like that,” she wails. “ _Everyone_ thinks I’m too young, and I just…I just want…”

Jack hums in understanding because he can’t really think of actual _words_ to say to her. How on earth is he supposed to reassure Hana of her sexual desirability when even _he_ views her the same as the infamous _everyone_? “I understand your frustration,” he finally says – and he really does, because he’s been there. It might have been a long time ago, but he’s _definitely_ been there. “It’s rough to be the youngest in a group like this.”

“You’re taking their side-”

“I’m really not.” He turns his head to look at her profile, forcing himself not to see little Hana but to see the beautiful young woman she truly is. An idea pops into his head that’s as appalling as it is appealing – he might remember how it is to be nineteen and desperate, but he hasn’t been nineteen in a while and he’s not sure how proper it is to suggest this. Jack doesn’t have any romantic interest in Hana at all, and this is the first time he’s ever thought of her in a sexual manner, but whatever their interpersonal dynamic…he’s not her father. _He_ could provide a safe solution to Hana’s problem. Jack clears his throat, mind racing as he tries to think of the best way to offer. “Hana,” he begins.

She looks up at him, eyes wide with lashes still glistening with the tears she refuses to shed over this. “I shouldn’t have told you. Now it’s going to be weird.”

Jack rubs his fingers over the scar bisecting his mouth before dropping his hand and focusing on her. “If it will help you, in any way, I would be honored to be your first.”

“Uh. What? Speaking of things getting weird…”

“It doesn’t have to be,” he says calmly. “I’m used to being a guide, and helping my team. If you’d like me to do this for you, I would be glad to help. Everyone deserves affection, Hana.”

Her face grows bright red. “I…I don’t know,” she whispers.

Jack reaches over to rest his hand on her shoulder. “Think about it. If you decide you’d rather not, I won’t mind at all.” With that, he gets up and leaves because it’s been a difficult mission and the showers are calling his name.

D.Va’s performance seems to equalize, if not improve, after their discussion so Jack is well on his way to forgetting his offer until a note is slipped beneath the door of his quarters a week later. He unfolds it to find that she’s written the word ‘yes’ on it.

It takes another week until Jack can line everything up, but he quietly arranges for the members of Overwatch to have several different 'training' missions with a randomly selected partner – his partner is Hana, of course. _Their_ mission is to check out an abandoned base and see if they can reclaim it; Jack's already been there to scout the place and stash some supplies that they'll need for their…other…mission. He tries to think of it as just another training scenario: he has skills she's expressed interest in learning, and he'll be her teacher. 

She turns bright red when the team assignments are read out and refuses to talk to him on the way, but it’s nothing Jack hasn’t already expected. He draws her out by asking purposely ridiculous questions about her stream until Hana catches on and relaxes enough to smile. “Sorry,” she says, “I’ve just never done this with a hot super soldier before.”

Jack laughs as he scans the horizon for trouble. “I’d say ‘me too’ but then it would be a lie. But thanks.” She takes the bait and pesters him for details, forgetting that she was supposed to be nervous, so the rest of the trip is accomplished without any lingering awkwardness. 

Hana starts remembering the purpose of their mission once they get inside the installation, so he distracts her further by insisting that they secure the premises right away. It’s not strictly necessary since Jack had already checked it out earlier, but it doesn’t hurt to do a quick run through and make sure everything is how he’d left it. He can hear her mech clomping around as he pulls the box of supplies from beneath two of the narrow beds he’d lashed together, and she calls out an ‘all clear’. “I’m gonna leave it over here – did you find anything?”

“It’s all good,” he calls back. “C’mon in here, I have something to show you.” Jack sets out the supplies quickly, tearing the safety seal from the bottle of lube and sliding it beneath one of the pillows. There’s a small space heater, tissues, bottles of water, and a handful of condoms – more than they’ll ever need, but he likes to be prepared for any possibility. He’d brought a few blankets, a few of her favorite snacks because Hana is a notorious stress-eater, and a copy of a book that she might find helpful. All that’s left to do now is get his student in the same room with him.

Hana bounds in the room and nearly leaps right back out of it when she comes in to find him unzipping his jacket. “Oh. _Now?_ ”

“Unless you’ve changed your mind…which is still okay.” She shakes her head and shifts from foot to foot. “Alright, then. Would you like to get undressed now, or wait a little bit first?”

“I don’t know, I’m-” Hana takes a deep breath. “Um, what do _you_ think?”

Jack considers this for a moment. “How about we both get down to our underwear first, and go from there? It’s nothing neither of us haven’t seen before,” he points out. “I’ll go first, how’s that?”

She nods, watching silently as he strips down. Hana begins to remove her own clothing, discarding the outer ‘shell’ with the multicolored endorsements running up the side. When she’s standing in front of him hugging her chest and wearing a bright pink bra and panty set emblazoned with tiny animals, Jack feels like smiling. “Now what?”

“C’mere,” he suggests, meeting her halfway. And halfway it is, because she’s so short. Jack brushes her dark hair off of her shoulder, trailing his fingers over her skin. Hana shivers at the touch, and lifts herself up on her toes because even she knows that a kiss is appropriate right now…the first one is tentative and gentle. Jack carries her to the edge of the bed where she settles astride him and winds her arms around his neck as he deepens the kiss. “Everything okay?” he asks, brushing his lips over the corner of Hana’s mouth. Jack runs his hands down her back and feels his cock responding to the warm weight in his lap.

Hana’s eyes go wide as she feels it, too. “Yes.”

“We can stop at any time,” Jack reminds her gently. “Even if you think it’s too late, I want you to tell me if you want me to stop whatever I’m doing. This is for _you_.”

She sucks her bottom lip and catches it with her teeth, nodding. “Okay. Yeah, I’ll…yeah.” Hana kisses him again, then leans back to stroke her hands across his shoulders and down his chest. “Can I, um, _see_ it?”

“Sure.” Jack helps her move to sit beside him, and hooks his thumbs beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs to draw them down and off. His dick juts out eagerly, and Hana licks her lips nervously as she stares. “Give me your hand, sweetheart.” She does and Jack places it his cock, then leans back on his elbows to let her explore.

“It’s pretty big,” Hana laughs self-consciously. “I don’t even know how it’s gonna fit.”

“Let me worry about that.”

“Am I even _doing_ this right…? Like, what do you do when you’re by yourself? I’ve seen videos, but I dunno.”

Jack sits up and wraps his hand around hers, showing her the pumping motion he favors. “Just do it like this, keep looking like _that_ , and anyone with eyes and a hard-on will be coming in your palm in about thirty seconds.”

Hana laughs again. “I thought guys were supposed to hold out longer, but you _are_ older,” she teases, the playful spark of her old self returning for the first time since she’d gotten upset about her perpetual virginity.

“Hey, now,” Jack argues good-naturedly. “Seriously, though, you’d better stop soon unless you literally want a mess on your hands…”

Her grin widens. “So you _do_ want me like that.”

“Like I just said; I’ve got eyes, and a hard-on.” Jack releases his guiding grip on her hand, and leans back again so that she can see what she’s doing. He can definitely control himself for a lot longer, but there’s no better way to break the ice…once a woman sees a man come right in front of her for the first time, the mystery of it all tends to get the hell out of Dodge. “Keep going; once I recover from it, I’ll last longer the next time.”

Hana pauses briefly to kiss him, then starts stroking with strong pulls of her wrist that make his breathing a lot harsher. Jack grunts with the pleasure of it, thinking that D.Va’s fabled hand-eye coordination is certainly a good skill to have in situations such as this. “Wow, it’s getting even harder.”

“I’m close. Keep going… _fuck_ ,” he groans as another stroke brings him closer, until he’s coming and Hana releases him with a hoot of surprise. “Don’t _stop_.”

“Sorry,” Hana hisses at him. “Do I just-”

Jack puts her hand back on him as quickly as he can, showing her how to ease her grip at the last. “Just…just one or two, then let it go…it’d be too much if you kept going.” He flops back on the mattress and sucks in a lungful of air. “That…that was good. You did good, Hana.”

“Thanks, Jack. Can I call you Jack now since I made you jizz?” she asks, leaning over him with a grin. Yes, the mystery is definitely gone. Jack gives her a thumbs up and an answering smile before reaching for the tissues to get cleaned up.

He wipes up his mess and gets back in the bed, beckoning her over. Hana climbs in next to him and stretches out, a great deal more relaxed now that she’s had _some_ experience but still trembling with eagerness when Jack draws her into his arms. He kisses her thoroughly, licking at the corners of her mouth as she whimpers, then moves his lips to her throat. “You’re such a beautiful, strong young woman,” Jack tells her, drawing his tongue over Hana’s jugular vein and nipping at it lightly. “Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

Hana whimpers softly when he lifts a hand to cup her breast, squeezing through the fabric of her bra to make her nipple harden. Jack rubs the pad of his thumb over it as he continues kissing her neck, and her hands settle atop his head uncertainly. “Oooh.” 

“I guess you like that.” He pinches her nipple gently and Hana arches up into the touch. Jack does the same for the other breast before sliding his hand back to the closure of her bra. “Is it okay if I take this off?”

“Yes,” Hana sighs up at him and Jack unhooks it, drawing the lurid pink fabric aside to reveal a pair of very high, pert breasts. He admires them aloud, which makes her cheeks flush, then leans in to lavish kisses upon them before giving into the impulse to pull one of those candy-pink nipples into his mouth. Giving a woman pleasure this way is something Jack has always enjoyed, second only to eating out a willing partner – he looks forward to introducing Hana to that particular activity. Since this is her first time, Jack is careful not to suckle too hard or for too long, instead moving back up to kiss Hana’s mouth again. “Why’d you stop?” she complains.

“We can do more of that later, if you want,” Jack promises. “Still doing okay?”

She looks away as she nods, suddenly shy again, but her eyes fly back to his when Jack strokes his hand down her stomach. Hana parts her legs for him and cries out, grasping his wrist as he touches her through her panties. “I’m okay,” she pants. “Could you, um, do more? Please?”

“Absolutely. Legs wider, honey…that’s it.”

Jack uses his index and middle fingers to stroke along the crotch panel, making Hana jerk and gasp. Her eyes flutter closed and she gnaws at her bottom lip while he rubs steadily – the fabric beneath the pads of his fingers quickly becomes soaked, and Jack slips his fingers beneath the elastic. “O-oh…” Hana’s moans grow louder and she grabs at him wildly as he eases his middle finger inside her body. Jack kisses the flushed skin of her face and throat, continuing the slow thrust of his finger until he figures she’s ready for him to fit another inside; he draws his hand away just enough to caress her labia and rub at her clit, and then carefully inserts two of his fingers inside the tight clench of her pussy. Her voice rises to a shriek. “Jack, oh my _God_!”

“That’s it…come for me, sweetheart,” Jack urges.

Hana’s face contorts into a rictus of pleasure and fear combined, and she starts trying to push him away. “No, it’s…it’s too much, _stop_!” Jack briefly considers ignoring this, because he knows how close she is to climax, but he’d given his word. 

True to that word, he takes his hand away and gathers Hana into his arms where the young woman shudders. “Hey.” Jack strokes her hair tenderly. “It’s okay.”

“Sorry,” Hana mutters against his chest.

“Pretty intense, huh?”

“Yeah,” she admits.

“It’s like that sometimes.” Jack kisses the top of her head, and she looks up at him to ask what it’s like _other_ times. “Well, it’s different – if you’re inexperienced, it can feel a little scary because you’re not sure what’s really going to happen next. Once you’re a little more used to knowing how far you need to go, it’s easier to focus on what you need to do to actually _get_ there.”

Hana folds her arms atop his chest and rests her chin there, frowning slightly. “Okay, but I was talking about the times when…I mean, is it always that intense for _you?_ ”

Jack laughs and tucks one of his arms behind his head, thinking about it. His other arm stays draped over her back and he runs his fingers through the glossy fall of her hair. “Not always. I’ve had some pretty disappointing orgasms, actually…hopefully I haven’t _caused_ any, but it’s not always fireworks and earthquakes if that’s what you mean.”

“How could it be _disappointing?_ ”

“It’s a little hard to explain, but it’s…well, it’s like a feeling of ‘wow, that’s it?’ Sometimes all it takes is a random thought, and you’re left high and dry as your body kind of just throws you under the payload.”

Hana bites her lip. “It wasn’t like that before, though, was it? When I was-”

“No, it definitely wasn’t.” Jack pulls her up so that she’s laying over his chest. “Would you like to try again?”

She blushes. “Yeah. I’m curious about those fireworks.”

Jack rubs his palms down her body, gathering handfuls of her ass and squeezing. “Then let’s make sure you see some.” She wriggles out of her panties, blushing. It takes a surprisingly short amount of time working her back up to her previous high, but this time Hana is straddling his stomach and helping by working herself down on his fingers. Jack keeps her balanced by resting his other hand on her hip, and she’s bent low enough for him to lick at her nipples again. He fingers Hana until she can no longer hold herself up, then flips her onto her back and makes her come with several sharp cries that speak of a job well done. “Good?”

Hana’s thighs are still trembling as she gasps for air and arches her spine. “Shit,” she breathes, bringing shaking hands up to brush the hair out of her face. “Oh, my God. _Shit_.” Jack settles over her and her legs opens up for him automatically before Hana realizes what he’s about to do. “Are you for real? I don’t know if I _can_.”

“There’s no better time for it.” He reaches for a condom and tears the packet open with his teeth.

“Dude, that is a _lot_ bigger than your fingers…and everyone knows the first time kinda hurts,” Hana says worriedly.

Jack slides the bottle of lube out from under the pillow and places it beside her, then rolls the condom on. “It won’t hurt at all if you’re excited enough – I think ‘everyone’ forgets that and uses it as an excuse to skip foreplay.” Jack gazes down at her and sighs. He’s a little wistful at the thought that after they’re done here, his role as her mentor will effectively come to an end. That’s not necessarily bad in itself, but he’s gotten used to D.Va as the ‘baby’ of the team…it’s time to start seeing her as the adult she is, and that’s going to have to start _now_. Even their earlier activity hadn’t really been anything he’d term as the Point of No Return, but they’ve arrived at it now. “Hana…are you _sure_ about this?” He asks one last time.

“Yeah.” She nods decisively. “Let’s bone, old man.”

“ _Hana_.”

“Sorry! Nerves! Yes, I’m sure.” She bites her lip again – with the rate she’s been gnawing at it, Hana’s probably going to start drawing blood soon. Jack rubs the pad of his thumb over that much-abused lower lip in a subtle bid for calm, and Hana responds with a slightly abashed smile. “I’m ready.”

Jack smiles as he looks down at this beautiful woman whose trust for him is such a given, it makes his heart fairly ache with tenderness. “Okay.” He lowers his head to hers and makes the shift of thinking of himself as her lover, instead of her mentor. “Gonna make you feel good, sweetheart.” Jack rubs his cock against her and Hana gasps, digging her fingers into his back. He balances carefully and reaches over for the lube.

“Do we really need that?” She cranes her neck to watch him squeeze a generous dollop into his palm, slicking up his rigid cock and stroking the remnants of it between her legs.

“Better to have and not need,” he murmurs, stretching over her for a kiss that soon has both of them panting. Jack drops his hips and slowly pushes forward, groaning as he sinks into Hana’s tight channel – her eyelids flutter shut and she moans loudly. “Still okay?”

She echoes his words from earlier. “Don’t stop…oh, my _God_.”

Jack continues the slow, steady entry while watching her face for signs of discomfort – there’s only one instance of it, and he stops immediately until Hana adjusts. Another drizzle of lube seems to help her out enough to make her complain that he’s not moving. “Just relax,” Jack says, adjusting his angle and bracing his arms on either side of her.

“How can I _relax_ when there’s- _aaaaaaah!_ ” Hana claps both her hands flat against his back in surprise when Jack sheathes himself entirely inside her with one smooth thrust. He bites the inside of his cheek as she clamps down on him like a vise and writhes helplessly against the blankets. “Jack, shit!”

This is really not the time, nor place for it, but he can’t help himself. “Now you can say that you know it.”

“… _what?_ ” Hana alternately claws at the hair that’s gotten in her eyes, and at his back. 

“Jack shit.”

It takes her a moment, during which time Jack’s heartbeat calms enough so that he’s not in imminent danger of cardiac arrest, and then Hana’s caught between moaning and laughter beneath him. “That’s…that’s not _funny_ , don’t make me laugh at your dumb Dad jokes!”

“Sorry…sorry.” To help make up for his ill-timed wit, Jack pulls out almost entirely before thrusting forward again...which proves to be not that smart. Their pelvises slap together and she practically climbs her way up his chest, wrapping her legs around Jack’s waist. “Deep breaths.” Hana starts huffing and puffing like she’s in a Lamaze class, and it’s ridiculous. “ _Relax_.” He swallows another of Hana’s not-quite-protests by kissing her before she can verbalize it, and rocks his hips slowly with his forehead pressed against hers. Hana’s hands roam over his back, finding the old scars and the divots of healed bullet wounds earned before portable biotic fields were standard issue. She’ll ask about those later; everyone he’s ever fallen into bed with can’t seem to help themselves, but Jack doesn’t mind. He just makes sure she has enough stimulation to come while he’s still inside of her, then arranges her into a different position and does it all over again. 

Hana’s on her third climax when his body betrays him into joining her. Jack shudders and reaches down to hold the condom in place as he pulls out, yanking off the thin latex sheath and stroking himself to a finish on her damp, pleasure-flushed skin. He moves off to the side and rolls onto his back, covering his eyes with a forearm and breathing deeply. “Wow,” Hana sighs out. “That’s it?”

“Funny.”

“I’m gonna be _walking_ funny for at least a month…I’m not complaining but, _damn_.”

Jack rolls over to look at her. “You’re sore already?”

“Not really, but it’s more like I _know_ I will be,” Hana says. “Also, I gotta pee.”

“When nature calls, you’d better pick up the phone.”

“Why d’you have to be so _weird_ ,” she complains as he laughs and sits up so that he can clean off her stomach and hand her a blanket to cover up with. Hana goes off in search of a bathroom, and Jack digs through the supplies for the water before setting out something for her to eat. He gets cleaned up and deploys his biotic field as she returns, digging her bare toes into the flooring as some of her old shyness resurfaces. “Hi.”

Jack smiles at her and pats the bed beside him. “Hey. C’mon, sit down.”

Hana slowly approaches, biting her lip. “Stupid, huh? I mean, we just… _did_ it, and it’s like I’ve never even seen you before. Everything’s changed so much.”

“Not really.” Jack beckons her closer so that she enters the biotic field’s range. “I was going to give this to you later, but maybe now’s the time.”

She's curious enough to come back and peer at the book in his hands. "An actual…?"

"Careful; it's pretty old." Jack hands it over, watching as she stares down at it. "It's from 2012, so it's got a few years on Reinhardt."

Hana looks up at him. "I can't believe you just gave me a copy of _The Field Guide to Fucking_ , Jack."

"It was either that, or _The Joy of Sex_. Just say thank you, and read it later."

"Thank you. I'll read it later."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Jack pauses for her to make a joke about that, and is not disappointed when she mumbles at least two under her breath. "I brought you food."

She perks up as he shows her what he’s brought. “I get laid and _then_ I get Doritos? Dude, you totally know how to spoil a girl.”

“Don’t get used to it.” They talk while she eats, and Jack makes her laugh by reading her a few passages from her new book…and then Hana’s feeling bold enough to ask for an encore performance. Her kisses taste like nacho cheese.

By the time they’re pulling their clothes back on to head back to the Watchpoint, an easy camaraderie has sprung up between them – it’s no longer the innocent teasing they’re both used to, and it’ll take a bit longer to fully settle into it, but Jack finds it surprisingly comfortable. Hana flirts with him as she suits up, confident in her newfound sexuality, and he’s glad to see it. If her gaze lingers a bit too long, Jack doesn’t mind that either – he might not plan on continuing a physical relationship with her, but that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy the ego boost of having a beautiful young woman eyeing him up.

Back on base, it's actually pretty remarkable how soon Hana puts her new self-awareness to use; it's like a shark scenting blood in the water and Jack would be worried if not for the fact that in _this_ situation, Hana is the shark. She's learned to be straightforward in her desires and he's encouraged her to ask for what she wants…the worst any potential partner can say is no, and even then it's not the end of the world because all she has to do is figure out what they'll say _yes_ to. 

The following days show that D.Va's combat performance is back to the high standard she'd set after joining Overwatch. All in all, Jack find himself extremely pleased with how well his plan has worked out. He just wishes he didn't have to walk in on Hana honing her _other_ skills on her hapless teammates.

Jack's seen a lot of things in his time. He'd just never thought that the horrors of war would include a surprise viewing of Hanzo's _other_ dragon.


End file.
